twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lava Bolt
Hi! Welcome to Twitterponies Wiki! Thanks for helping to make our wiki more complete with your edits. While anyone is free to join and roleplay with our twitter group, please make yourself familiar with the guidelines. The main cast of the roleplay follow these guidelines, and will only be paying attention to events and characters that adhere to them. This is not intended to alienate anyone, but to try and maintain the universe based on Friendship is Magic that we've created here, and keep it as in line with the show as we can while giving us room to grow. If you have any questions, please leave a message at my talk page. -- Mlp rainbow (Talk) 09:16, January 1, 2012 You still think that Stalliongrad is it's own country? There is no communism, there is are premiers, this isn't the same Stalingrad from the Soviet Union, this is Stalliongrad of Equestria. If you need any help understanding that, look it up on google... You will see it's right in the borders of Equestria... Not whatever you made up. I've done years of study on Communism... It's NOT good. It never was, and never will be. Ambassador... Jeez louis. And quit making Stalliongrad (Russia) look bad. I have family from there, I'm Russian. Potatoes and turnips? It is no where CLOSE to that, bud. AeroCorsair 21:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC)AeroCorsair. Aero, I'm aware that Stalliongrad isn't it's own country but for the sake of simplicity we're just calling it a country. Please tell me where I mentioned anything about communism or the soviet union. seriously dude, I try to keep it fun and friendly. If i've offended you in any way I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Lava Bolt 11:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Let's see... 1) "All we have is turnips and potatoes" 2) This is Stalin Sicklehoof, the premier of Stalliongrad (Who is a direct replica of Joseph Stalin, the man who killed millions of his own people out of paranoia, nearly cost his country World War 2, and was almost entirely erased from Russian histroy because of how evil he was. Hech, you have a Stalin one, what's next? A Hitler pony?) 3) Building a ROBOTIC FREAKING STATUE of Stalin for your "Embassy" (Here's his wiki http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Stalin Read it, and then tell me if he's worthy of a statue) And calling Stalliongrad it's own country is insinuating that it does have some form of different government, and since it's a MLP verison of the name Stalingrad, one can only assume that it's main form of government is communism. This isn't "Fun and friendly", Communism was never fun and friendly, Stalin was never fun and friendly, Russia when my family lived there was never fun and friendly. And this is on top of all your guideline breaking (Randomly going to the Mane 6 so you can RP with them, building a robot, declaring by yourself what you think Stalliongrad is like, just because you "Want to be cool") Listen, I will never acknowledge anything you do with Stalliongrad, because that's not the MLP Stalliongrad, that's "Lava's dream Stalliongrad". It's in Equestria, under Luna's and Celestia's rule, not some flippin communist premier. Quit making stuff up that is completely stupid, and just because alot of the new ponies on here (As yourself, since you were part of the "Tsunami of new RPer's") say it's ok, doesn't mean you can just do it. You're talking to a guy whose family fled the Soviet Union because of communism, whose father died fighting communism (Vietnam War) and hates communism as it is. It's a dying form of government that caused years and years of suffering for whoever lived under it. Bringing it onto here, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic RP, is NOT cool. 17:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC)A.C. Whoops, forgot to log in... That last post was mine. I never said anything about communism being good. it is a terrible form of government. but honestly if you'd told me to stop instead of just randomly blocking me I would've. your choice was the wrong one and all that came from it was an insult to you and your family because I didn't know. you can't place blame on someone if you haven't told them that they are doing something wrong. man up and tell someone if they're doing something wrong BEFORE blocking them and maybe the results would be better. Lava Bolt 18:40, January 25, 2012 (UTC)